


[Vid] Commercial for Levi

by giandujakiss



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-06
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: I've created a little Highlander vid.  It's notexactlyepisodic for The Modern Prometheus, but it's ... close.Song:Commercial for Levi by PlaceboFandom:HighlanderSummary:"To eternal life.  To eternal loneliness."Length:2:18Download and streaming versions atDreamwidthandLJ





	[Vid] Commercial for Levi

**Password: survival**


End file.
